Realist to romantist
by Koeleki
Summary: William a peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais il n'empêche que depuis qu'il a revu Dantalion quand ce dernier lui a rendu sa bague, sa tête le travaille.


**Hello ! **

**Cette petite histoire prend place à la fin de l'anime, qui m'a énormément plu. Ici, j'ai imaginé la suite à ma sauce. C'est court et simple, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire.  
**

**Le texte contient du shonen-ai entre William et Dantalion, mais rien de bien poussé. **

**Bien sûr, l'univers de Makai Ouji n'est pas à moi. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le jeune homme qui avait ramassé la bague disparut aussi mystiquement qu'il était venu, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se voyait planté comme un idiot, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, William aurait juré l'avoir déjà rencontré auparavant. Ces cheveux bruns, la mèche dégringolant sur son profil gauche, ces yeux…Cet éclat rubis flamboyant dans sa prunelle attirait irrémédiablement les siennes. William palpa le bijou, là où l'autre garçon l'avait touché. Une sensation de déjà-vu s'épanouit dans une partie de son cerveau. Il observa la direction qu'avait prise la silhouette, maintenant décomposée parmi le paysage lointain, inquiet de ce nouvel égarement de son être.

Les jours suivants lui parurent bien longs. L'impression était due en partie à son incapacité à trouver le sommeil depuis que ses nuits s'étaient transformées en cauchemar. L'hypothétique existence de ces démons finissait par le ronger. Sytry, Camio, Dantalion. D'autres noms parfois, mais moins significatif que ces trois-là qui implosaient fréquemment dans ses souvenirs. De temps à autre, l'image de l'homme aux yeux carmins s'imposait elle aussi. Ce qui était amusant, c'est qu'à chaque fois, il lui attribuait toujours l'identité de Dantalion. Il ne pouvait plus penser ce nom sans que la vision de ce garçon serviable ne se fonde dans ses synapses.

Dantalion lui manquait le plus. Car l'adolescent ressentait bel et bien une sensation de manque, de nostalgie déchirante insensée.

Il avait déjà fait des rêves qu'il avait cru authentique de par leur imitation de la logique, créant une parfaite illusion de vérité. Un matin, peu après la mort de ses parents, il s'était vu réveillé par sa mère pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Normalement, le levé faisait partie des attributions de leur majordome, mais elle s'en chargeait parfois elle-même. Ne sachant jamais quand ils arriveraient, William adorait ces moments.

Ils se réunissaient en riant autour de la table de la salle à manger, un fumet délicat dans la pièce. L'ambiance joyeuse et idéale du rêve s'écroula quand il ouvrit les yeux pour de vrai, percuté par l'horreur que cachait le leurre. Il avait passé la journée à pleurer dans les bras de Kévin, décidément d'une patience d'ange, à maudire son inconscient. A partir de ce moment-là, il s'était mis à détester les rêves. Développer une aversion pour tout ce qui n'était pas concret, se complaire dans un réalisme suprême.

Détester ne suffisait hélas pas à repousser. Il en avait fait d'autres, en faisait encore. Ces créatures surnaturelles en était un. Pourtant, quand à chaque fois sa raison et sa logique tombaient d'accord sur le fait que son imagination le bernait, il se sentait aussi convaincu du total inverse de ces pensées. Elles auraient dû être les siennes, il était un réaliste, bon dieu ! Dieu, d'ailleurs, il n'y croyait même pas !

Résigné, il cherchait dans ses souvenirs ce qu'il avait oublié.

Ce qui ferait la différence.

Sytry. Camio. Dantalion.

Il avait des noms mais pas de visages. Il avait de vagues instants mais pas de grands actes ; que du flou. À part un détail : Les yeux.

Les yeux du brun.

Il était sûr que Dantalion avait les mêmes. Ces iris qu'il avait qualifiés de rubis sur le moment, qu'en réfléchissant il corrigeait cramoisis aux nuances grenat. Son comportement était presque obsessionnel, et la raison était simple : Il lui avait plu, il l'avait même littéralement retourné dans ses sens. Dévasté comme il l'était, il n'était plus à ça prêt, non ?

William soupira, remuant dans son lit pour la énième fois. Il avait peut-être déjà vu le jeune homme avant qu'ils ne se parlent directement, son inconscient jouant quand il avait fait ce rêve. Il ne l'avait pas repéré au milieu des élèves en tout cas, pas faute d'avoir cherché. Il ne l'avait pas inventé lui non plus, mais que fichait-il là, s'il n'était pas dans l'établissement ?

Une migraine tenace, l'adolescent était fatigué de lutter pour se remémorer et s'endormit pour la première fois depuis de longues nuits en fermant les paupières sur du fond grenat…

Les premières heures du lendemain reprenaient le schéma des jours précédents. William avait eu du mal à se sortir du lit. Ça ne lui arrivait que rarement avant, et diantre, ce qu'il pouvait haïr cette sensation de se mettre laborieusement sur ses pieds, comme après avoir violemment heurté un mur. A défaut d'un, il lui semblait s'en être ramassé une dizaine.

Il se prépara à aller en cours, à l'éternel souci de ses notes se superposant l'image du bel inconnu. Comme chaque matin, il sortit de sa chambre avec un sentiment trouble.

Pourquoi se sentait-il frustré d'être un lycéen ordinaire ?

Il passa la porte de sa salle de classe sans grand entrain. Il suivrait les cours tant bien que mal, ferait de son mieux pour le contrôle de science de l'après-midi – savoir qu'il devait rester premier s'il voulait avoir la bourse et pouvoir payer sa pension lui mettait légèrement la pression. En allant s'assoir, il répondit à peine à son ami Isaac, au bureau à côté du sien, quand il le salua gaiement, affirmant quelque chose auquel William n'accorda aucune attention à propos de son expression.

Sans doute lui faisait-il la réflexion qu'elle était peu avenante. La joue calée au creux de la paume de sa main gauche, l'héritier Twining soupira. Si ses fantaisies n'étaient pas réelles, son ennui l'était tristement, aussi véridique que le refrain journalier de sa vie.

Ou du moins, il le croyait.

Le professeur s'éclaircit la gorge, le vent de conversation se stoppa et les têtes de quelques endormis se relevèrent de concert. Cachant le tableau vierge d'écriture, l'homme toisait ses étudiants, un jeune homme à l'allure respectable à ses côtés.

Un nouveau, qui avait de beaux cheveux sombres et d'éclatants yeux cramoisis.

William ouvrit grand les yeux, sa tête se redressant complètement, son dos s'éloignant du dossier de la chaise. Les regards de ses camarades se tournèrent vers lui, aussi William se rassit rapidement, honteux. Intérieurement, un peu extérieurement, il perdait pied. Le nouveau était, non…Il devait encore rêver, pas moyen.

« Nous accueillons Dantalion Hubert. Je compte sur vous pour l'intégrer à la classe et l'aider à se mettre à jour sur les cours. Twining ! »

William, encore sous le choc de la surprise, se releva un peu trop promptement, couinant plus que ne répondant un « oui ». Totalement inconvenant pour un fils de bonne famille. Il espérait que ses joues n'étaient pas aussi rouges qu'il les sentait chaudes.

« Tu pourras t'en charger ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça – qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? L'enseignant s'adressa à Dantalion, lui commandant de prendre place aux côtés du blond.

Le brun obéit, William déglutissant à la vue de celui qui l'avait tant perturbé maintenant si proche. En réponse à son regard troublé, Dantalion lui sourit amicalement, durant quelques secondes qui suffirent à mettre son âme en émoi. Puis, le brun rompit le contact visuel en se détournant. Le blond aurait dû en rester là, se taire, mais son corps tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Des souvenirs dont il n'avait pas conscience se réveillaient.

« Je pensais que tu devais partir. »

Un hoquet de surprise et le visage du démon était face au sien. William sentit son cœur fondre de même que l'étonnement dilatait les pupilles de Dantalion. Celui-ci hésita faiblement, puis sourit de nouveau. Tendrement.

« Je n'ai pas pu. »

* * *

**Fin !**

**Review ? N'hésitez pas ! Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir vos avis !**

**Anyway, merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
